Dulce primavera
by Lian Black
Summary: Lean...


_Dulce primavera_ By Lian Black _Capitulo 1_

_La primavera..._

_La estación favorita para todas las parejas, podían pasear bajo las sombras de los árboles totalmente floreados de cerezo, las cuales destilaban un aroma dulson que las parejas le encantaban sentir._

_Pero en esa estación del año en ese mismo momento..._

_La segunda semana de primavera una estudiante en especial no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos._

_- Por favor- dijo riendo- TÚ enamorada?_

_- Qué tiene de malo madre- pregunto la joven de cabellos negros._

_- Nada solo que aun no me lo creo- dijo riendo aún con más ganas._

_La hija miraba a su madre con mala cara, por fin que había aceptado sus sentimientos y también por fin que se había animado a contarle a su madre lo de sus sentimientos, está a modo de respuesta se le ríe en la cara y encima no se lo cree._

_- Yo no lo veo tan gracioso- dijo frunciendo el ceño por primera vez- estoy hablando enserio madre._

_- Si lo se pero es que...- dijo por fin poniéndose seria._

_- Es que madre- pregunto la hija._

_- Oh vamos Tomoyo no te pongas así- dijo su madre poniendo los brazos en jarra._

_Tomoyo la miraba esperando una respuesta y se notaba un poco enfadada._

_- Ya sabía que estabas enamorada- dijo la madre soltando un suspiro- no por nada eres mi hija._

_- En serio- pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida._

_- Es que era tan obvio- dijo Sonomi dando vueltas por el gran salón de la casa._

_- Y de quien supuestamente estoy enamorada- pregunto muy curiosa._

_- De Sakura- respondió con una mirada de "Es lógico"_

_- No, lamento decirte que estas totalmente equivocada- respondiendo con una sonrisa._

_- Estas segura que me equivoco en su totalidad- pregunto mirándola con la ceja levantada._

_- Bueno... no... Del todo- dijo algo nerviosa- Pero eso ya paso tan solo era una niña de primaria y ahora esto es diferente... mmmuy diferente._

_- Ya- dijo mirándola como no tan satisfecha de la respuesta.- Y bien no me dirás quien es el afortunado que ganó tu corazón?_

_- Madre... aún él no lo sabe- respondió Ella._

_- Uf! menos mal que es un "él" y no un "Ella" ya pensaba que a mi hija le gustaba cocinar "Tortas"- dijo Sonomi relajándose.- Y como se llama?_

_- E...Eriol- respondió bajando la mirada al piso con las mejillas teñidas de rojo._

_- Así que el inglesito te conquisto con su galantería y su buen porte- dijo sonriendo la madre._

_- Por favor madre- dijo aún más roja que el vestido de Sonomi._

_- Ya hablamos de esto- dijo un poco enojada Sonomi._

_- Hablar de que cosa- pregunto Tomoyo._

_- A tus 17 años y aún me tratas de tu por favor soy más que tu madre, soy tu amiga y sabes que me gusta que me tutees- dijo Sonomi pasando por su lado- vamos a tomar el té en los jardines y me dirás como es que aún no se lo dijiste._

_Tomoyo le iba a responder pero su madre... ejem... Sonomi ya se había ido._

_- Mf! siempre me hace lo mismo- dijo Tomoyo dando un respingo._

_Camino lentamente por los grandes pasillos de la mansión Daidouji pensando en lo que le había dicho su mamá._

_Flash Back_

_Tomoyo caminaba dando vueltas por su habitación se sentía nerviosa, no sabía como le iba a decir a su madre sobre los sentimientos que surgieron durante la estadía de Eriol en su casa en las pasadas vacaciones de invierno._

_Tomo aire y salio de su habitación para contarle a su madre y además para pedirle algunos consejos de como tratar de saber si el también sentía lo mismo por ella o directamente conquistarlo._

_- Madre- pregunto Tomoyo entrando a la oficina donde los fines de semana trabajaba.- Puedo hablar con usted un momento?_

_- Claro- dijo Sonomi sonriendo._

_- Pero en el salón- dijo un poco seria tomando valor._

_Ambos Daidouji salieron de la oficina totalmente callada..._

_- Ocurre algo malo- pregunto Sonomi preocupada por la seriedad de su hija._

_- Es que necesito contarte algo- respondió Tomoyo- Er... Estoy enamorada._

_La reacción de Sonomi ante lo que su hija le había dicho en ese momento fue como decirlo algo rara._

_Soltó en carcajadas mientras dejaba muy desconcertada a su hija._

_ Fin Flash Back_

_- Y que me quieres pedir- pregunto su madre mirándola mientras se servia un poco de Té sabor izado a duraznos._

_- Me gustaría saber como sé que el siente lo mismo que yo- dijo Tomoyo_

_- La verdad- dijo Sonomi haciendo memoria- Cuando conocí a tu padre no sabía que me gustaba hasta que me dijo que se quería casar conmigo, no di cuenta de que el existía, porque estaba atenta a lo que hacia ese Fujitaka con mi querida prima._

_- O sea que no sabes lo que debo hacer- pregunto rogando que su respuesta no sea la que ella estaba pensando._

_- La verdad... no- respondió Sonomi sacando la lengua y sonriendo._

_En ese momento sale la mucama y le avisa a Tomoyo que tenía una llamada y a Sonomi que le habían llegado unos papeles del trabajo._

_Tomoyo entro a la mansión y tomo el teléfono._

_- Hola- dijo Tomoyo._

_- Tomoyo? a que bueno es oírte- se escucho la voz de Sakura por la bocina del teléfono._

_- Como estas querida Sakura- pregunto a modo de saludo la chica de cabello negro._

_- Yo muy bien solo te llamaba para avisarte que Eriol y Shaoran llegaran mañana- dijo emocionada la chica de ojos verdes.- No es fantástico?_

_- Si, claro que lo es- dijo Tomoyo, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora cuando dijo aquel nombre._

_Estuvieron hablando por un rato hasta que Sakura tuvo que despedirse a las apuradas porque el estofado se le estaba quemando._

_Cuando colgó, soltó un suspiro y se cruzo de brazos. Estaba contenta, no más que eso... Él iba a regresar._

_Tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él y de buscar la manera de ver si el gustaba de ella._

**_N/A_**

**_Hola que tal espero que disfruten de este nuevo Fanfic(Es el segundo de Sakura que hago) no hace falta decir que la pareja es un Eriol & Tomoyo solo espero que les guste y que me manden revi para saber que les pareció, se los agradecería ._**


End file.
